militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7th New Jersey Volunteer Infantry
Organizing Organized at Camp Olden, Trenton, New Jersey, and mustered in September 3, 1861. 7 Companies left State for Washington, D.C., September 19, 1861, and 3 Companies October 3, 1861. Attached to: *Casey's Provisional Brigade, Division of the Potomac, to October 1861 *3rd Brigade, Hooker's Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862 *3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, 3rd Army Corps, Army of the Potomac, to March 1864 *1st Brigade, 4th Division, 2nd Army Corps, to May 1864 *3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, 2nd Army Corps, to July 1865 SERVICE 1861 *At Meridian Hill till December 6, 1861. *Expedition to Lower Maryland November 3–11. *Duty at Budd's Ferry, Md., till April 1862. 1862 *Moved to the Virginia Peninsula April 5–8 *Siege of Yorktown, Va., April 10-May 4 *Battle of Williamsburg May 5 *Battle of Fair Oaks (or Seven Pines) May 31-June 1 *Duty near Seven Pines till June 25 *Seven days before Richmond June 25-July 1 *Action at Oak Grove (near Seven Pines) June 25 *Battle of Savage Station June 29 *Battle of Glendale June 30 *Battle of Malvern Hill July 1 *At Harrison's Landing till August 15 *Movement to Centreville, Va., August 15–26 *Pope's Campaign in Northern Virginia August 26-September 2 *Action at Bristoe Station (or Kettle Run) August 27 *Battle of Groveton August 29 *Second Battle of Bull Run August 30 *Battle of Chantilly September 1 *Duty in the Defences of Washington till November 1 *Movement to Falmouth, Va.. November 1–28 *Duty near Falmouth November 28-December 11 *Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15 *Duty near Falmouth till April 27, 1863. 1863 *"Mud March" January 20–24 *Operations at Rappahannock Bridge and Grove Church February 5–7 *Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6 *Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–6 *Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24 *Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3 *Pursuit of Lee to Manassas Gap, Va., July 5–24 *Wapping Heights July 23 *Duty near Warrenton till October *Bristoe Campaign October 9–22 *McLean's Ford October 15 *Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8 *Kelly's Ford November 7 *Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2 *Payne's Farm November 27 *Duty near Brandy Station till May 1864 1864 *Demonstration on the Rapidan February 6–7 *Campaign from the Rapidan to the James May 3-June 15 *Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7 *Battle of Spotsylvania May 8–12 *Battle of Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21 *Assault on the Salient ("Bloody Angle") May 12 *Harris Farm, Fredericksburg Road, May 19 *North Anna River May 23–26 *Ox Ford May 23–24 *On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28 *Totopotomoy May 28–31 *Cold Harbor June 1–12 *Before Petersburg June 16–18 *Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864, to April 2, 1865 *Jerusalem Plank Road June 22–23, 1864 *Demonstration north of the James July 27–29 *Deep Bottom July 27–28 *Demonstration north of the James August 13–20 *Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18 *Ream's Station August 25 *Fort Sedgwick September 10 *Poplar Springs Church September 29-October 2 *Yellow House October 2–5 *Boydton Plank Road. Hatcher's Run, October 27–28 *Warren's Raid on Weldon Railroad December 7–12 1865 *Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7 *Watkins' House March 25 *Appomattox Campaign March 28-April 9 *Boydton and White Oak Road March 30–31 *Crow's House March 31 *Fall of Petersburg April 2 *Pursuit of Lee April 3–9 *Sailor's Creek April 6 *High Bridge, Farmville, April 7 *Appomattox Court House April 9 *Surrender of Lee and his army *March to Washington, D.C., May 2–12 *Grand Review May 23 *Duty at Washington, D.C., till July Disbanding Mustered out July 17, 1865. Non-Veterans mustered out at Trenton October 7, 1864. Regiment lost during service 11 Officers and 126 Enlisted men killed and mortally wounded and 2 Officers and 121 Enlisted men by disease. Total 260. Sources http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/unnjinf2.htm#7thinf Category:New Jersey Civil War regiments